Onee-Sama
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Yuka is Satoshi's older sister. Satoshi is Yuka's younger brother. Ayumi is into Yuka's younger brother, Yoshiki and Naomi are into Yuka, and Satoshi is madly in love with his sister and, Kizami is into Satoshi and so is Satsuki. Yuka is treated unfairly by her parents..let us see how this turns out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Onee-sama _**

**_Chapter one: "You're my Onee-sama!"_**

Satoshi let out a tiny yawn. He sat up. He pushed off his red velvet blanket and opened up and eye and stretched and opened the other eye. He eyed his room he shared with his younger sister. The walls were a baby blue color and the curtains on their windows were white with teal colored circles on them. Beside the bed he was laying on were 2 dressers. One of the was a dark shade, it was brown and it was oak wood. The dresser belonged to Yuka. The second one was white. It was small and old. It had some chips on it and the wood was raw as well. He looked around some more and looked down at his wooden, glossy floor. He suddenly gazed at his door. His bed was next to the wall which was next to the door directly. Lost in the scenery he flinched when he felt something warm rub up against his leg. He looked down and saw his onee-sama, _Yuka. _Yuka's short brown hair draped her face. She sniffled a few times and the sniffles were followed by a soft snore. Satoshi smiled and tapped on Yuka's neck.

"Onee-sama~" Satoshi cooed as he leaned down towards her. "Wake up before I do something I regret~"

Yuka was wide awake but she simply ignored her younger brother's command. Satoshi let out a low growl and tackled Yuka.

"WAKE UP ONEE-SAMA! BUY ME SOME HARD ROCK CANDY! I'LL TELL MOOOOO~OOOOOMMMM IF YOU DON'T!"

Satoshi put Yuka in a headlock which was completely weak and didn't affect Yuka at all. Yuka let out a giggle and pried Satoshi off of her.

"Woah there Sato- heh, calm down! Jeez! I'm trying to sleep." Yuka's eyes were closed slightly; she moved her hair out of her face. sat up. and hopped out of their bed and stretched. She had on shorts that were _very_ short. She had on a plain white tee-shirt with purple socks on as well. She turned to her brother and smiled brightly. Satoshi smiled back. His brown eyes were _huge _just like Yuka's. His huge eyes gave him a comical look that was cute- he still was super adorable and innocent. Satoshi crawled out of their bed and stood next to Yuka.

"Who's gonna make the bed?" Satoshi said bluntly while he crossed his arms eyeing the messy bed.

"Rock Paper Scissors for it?"

"Sure!"

Satoshi stood up straight and smiled.

"Ha- just kidding!" Yuka was standing outside their room beside the doorway. "Last one to get to the kitchen has to make the bed!"

"WHA!? That's not fair!"

Yuka snickered and began to run down the hallway. Her voice echoed as she ran screaming : "LIIIIFEEEEEE'SSSS NOOOOOTTTT FAAAAIIIIIRRRR!"

Satoshi growled and ran out of the room. He slipped a bit. His spiderman socks he wore made the run very crazy since they were so soft and didn't have good grip across the tile floor that was in the hallway.

"YUUUKAAAA!" Satoshi cried out and flailed his arms out flapping like a bird. Yuka automatically stopped running due to the tone in her younger brother's voice. She quickly turned around. Before she could even stop and catch him or anything, he faceplanted into the wall.

_Face-wall..._

"OOooff..." Satoshi groaned as he fell back. He landed on his father who just walked out of he hallway.

Satoshi was on top of his father.

"Satoshi!" His father Hiro scowled as he got up and helped his only son up.

"D-..dad! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Enough! Yuka! If something like this happens again..." Their father didn't continue his sentence. He grimaced at Yuka and stomped off.

"Again? Does father always talk to you about stuff like this onee-sama?"

"Don't worry about it." Yuka giggled and patted her brother's head.

"Onee-sama?" Satoshi looked down and grabbed onto Yuka's freehand that wasn't patting his head.

"Yes Satoshi?"

"You're my onee-sama, no matter what. I love you."

Yuka giggled and nodded. "I am your onee-sama, and I always will be and I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuka sat in the bathroom with her younger brother. They were both wrapped in towels. They were standing in front of the bathroom sink/mirror. Yuka slowly began brushing her younger brother's hair. She hummed and smiled and her brother hummed along with her.

"Are you excited to go to school, Satoshi?" Yuka said as she ruffed his hair and put some hair-gel in it to style it up a bit.

"N-...no, not so much. That creepy girl Kizami is always following me around when I get out of school."

"Satoshi- her name is not Kizami! I told you that's her surname, or middle name I think. If you were friendly and got to know about her, maybe you would know." Yuka giggled and set the brush down at the sink and looked at her brother's reflection in the mirror.

"But she's creepy! She's too mature too."

"Uh, 'too mature'? What does that mean?"

"Her breasts are huge." Satoshi informed as he looked at himself in the mirror and fluffed his hair up more.

"Whaaa?" Yuka's eyes went wide. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I like flat breasts- like yours onee-sama." Satoshi giggled.

Yuka felt her face go red and her first instinct was to slap her brother- and she did.

"What the hell Satoshi! You're so going to be a pervert when you're 17."

"What? I can't help it! I want them flat. Flat like dinner plates. I definitely would eat from your 'dinner plates'." Satoshi smirked and looked at his sister.

Yuka slapped Satoshi hard right across his face.

"Stop being a pervert! JEEZ! Ugh..." Yuka walked out of the bathroom and sighed and went to the room.

Satoshi giggled and ran after her joyfully while he sang, "Dinner plates, dinner plates~"

Miho and Hiro overheard everything.

"Dad- what do we do about them? They can't get too close with each other.. if you know what I mean.

Hiro mumbled in agreement and began to speak clearly. "When should we tell them?"

"When the time is right of course! Jeez, I married an idiot!" Miho giggled as she pecked her husband on his cheek. Hiro smirked and grabbed onto his wife's wrist and pulled her into a kiss and they both giggled giddily as if they were high schoolers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Onee-Sama**

**Chapter Three:**

Yuka put on her Kisaragi uniform. She had her normal sailor styled uniform, she had the tan colored shirt with the brooch in the middle. You know, the usual. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

"_I look to much like a 5 year old.." _Yuka thought as she blinked her big, huge blue eyes and sighed. She honestly looked so young, the only thing was her height. She was 5'4 with such childish features. Yuka inhaled and put on her pink headband. She grimaced again and shook her head.

"Why am I too childish!" Yuka yelled at herself as she stared deeply into the mirror.

"Onee-sama..." Satoshi knocked and spoke softly as he turned the doorknob of the bathroom door.

"Satoshi? Eh? Oh.." Yuka turned and faced her younger brother, towering over him due to her height.

"I heard you yelling? You 'kay?"

Yuka giggled and nodded. "Yes! I'm alright! Now, let's head to school!"

Satoshi nodded and grabbed onto his sister's hand and marched out of the bathroom, hallway, and kitchen straight to the front door. On the way out, Yuka grabbed their book bags and bottles of water and they proceeded onward towards the schools.

Yuka and Satoshi silently walked holding hands for a few minutes until they saw a girl with blue shiny hair tied up in pigtails. She was petite and short which made it hard for them to spot her at first. As soon as they got closer they realized it was _Ayumi. _

"AYUMI ONEE-CHAN!" Satoshi squealed and flailed his arms and ran towards the girl with a bright smile across his face. He wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face into her chest and hugged her tightly and she gratefully hugged back.

Yuka gave a concerned look at their actions. She most definitely didn't want those two getting too close for comfort. Of course she was happy that Ayumi and her younger brother were close, she just didn't want anyone to be as close to him as she was with him. It really got to her when she saw Ayumi bend down and kiss his cheek. Yuka watched as his face turned a bright red and how his eyes lit up and he shook with excitement.

"Ay-..Ayumi-Onee-chan..." Satoshi mumbled as he rubbed the spot she kissed.

Ayumi giggled and patted his head. "Cutie-pie..." She whispered to him. She was about to say something else before she was interrupted.

"UHHH...I think we should get going!" Yuka fast-walked towards the school with the two others trailing after her slowly like zombies.

They were outside of the school. They had ten minutes still before they had to go to class. Yuka sat down at a bench and put her book bag down and took a deep breath. Ayumi and Satoshi were chatting away so she wasn't worried. Yuka was pretty much half asleep so she was sort of drowsy- she was awoken when a boy with bleached hair and sharp demanding eyes took a seat beside her. It was Yoshiki. Yoshiki had feelings for Yuka and Yuka liked him back, too. She honestly didn't know why he likd him. He liked her so she felt as if it were only right that she liked him back. He was super attractive. _That's it. _

Yoshiki had never done much for Yuka except flirt with her. He never helped her out, but of course, that's just how it is.

"Oi- Yuka," Yoshiki gave her a smirk and inched closed to her, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a slow kiss on her neck.

"Wah..wahh!" Yuka's face turned possibly fifty shades of red. She automatically stood up and grabbed her book bag and slapped it across Yoshiki's face causing him to fall off the bench and faceplant into the cement.

Ayumi and Satoshi came rushing when they heard Yuka scream. Satoshi ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. Ayumi looked around looked down at her feet to see Yoshiki on the ground.

"Yuka-chan, who is this delinquent? I've never seen him before."

"He's 17 so he should be in the same classes, right?" Yuka said with a pant afterwards.

"I don't know. If he ever gotten in trouble he'd be in those troubled classes that Class Representatives teach. I teach those classes but I've never seen him." Ayumi informed Yuka as kneeled down and poked Yoshiki's head with her led pencil she had.

"I see..." Yuka said flatly with her brother still hugging her.

"Onee-sama, stay away from him, okay?"

"I will, don't worry about him.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Onee-Sama **

** Chapter Four:**

The bell finally rang and Yuka and Satoshi ran to their classes. Ayumi had to drag Yoshiki, who was unconscious, to the Nurse's Office.

Satoshi was very intelligent so he was able to skip some grades and be in Yuka's class. Satoshi and Yuka sat down at their desks that were next to each other. The desks they sat at were very old and worn out. Satoshi's desk's leg was bent, so it looked like his desk was trying to escape but got stuck, so now it's sideways.

Yuka eyed everyone and looked straight in front of her and watched the teacher write something down on the whiteboard. Yuka had to do a double take, she noticed her regular teacher, Ms. Yui wasn't there. Instead, there was a tall girl with a curvy figure. She had long dark hair which looked blue, but her hair also resembled a pale gray. The girl had a white button up with short sleeves, along with a red blazer cascading over her shoulder left shoulder. She also had on a black mini skirt with convers.

Yuka eyed the girl again, as she did this, she thought, _"What a weird way for a substitute to dress...kinda resembles something Kiza-..."_ Before Yuka could eve finish her thought, the girl turned around with a big twisted smirk on her face. Her pupils were little, giving her a fearful, creepy look. She chuckled and averted her gaze to Satoshi.

"AHAAH! Mochida...'sup?" Kizami said with a gentle smile. That smile made all the guys in the class blush and whistle at her.

Satoshi was silent and didn't answer Kizami. He looked at his older sister helplessly and she sighed. She couldn't really do anything.

"Dayuuummmmm, she's fine!" Hollered a boy named Michal.

"I know right?!" A boy named Hinata said, agreeing to Michal.

Kizami gave the two males a glare before sighing.

"Moving on, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yuuya Yui Kizami. My parents wanted to have a son, but I am a girl, but my parents are dumbasses and named me a boy's name." Kizami shrugged. "At least they gave me a girl middle name."

"You sure are fine with those breasts of yours; we could easily tell you're a female." Another guy said, rather seductively.

The class laughed. Yuka gulped and stood up from her seat and raised a fist and glared at Kizami.

"Could we please move on? By the way, how are you able to substitute us if you're merely a high school student too?" Yuka trembled as she spoke. She could feel her knees wobbling. She had never talked back or spoken so suddenly before. She was the goody-good Yuka Lolicon.

"No, we may _not _move on! Yes, I actually was not allowed to teach but I convinced Ms. Yui to let me teach."

"But...why are you teaching this class, aren-"

"Shut up loli girl and let Ms. Yuuya teach us!" Hinata said to Yuka with a death glare. He raised his fists up high ready to fight Yuka if he had to.

"Hold on boy- Yuka-chan asks me, 'why am I here?', well," Kizami pointed to Satoshi who was sitting at his desk trying to keep a straight face. "That's why..."

All the boys shouted in unison, "AHHH COME ON? HE GETS A _HAREM. _HE'S ONLY 14!?"

Ayumi heard them shouting so she got nervous. She came rushing in with Naomi by her side. . Naomi joined the student council to try to impress Yuka so she was vice president while Ayumi was Class Representative of 8 classes.

"What is going on?" Ayumi said demanding but quickly changed her tone when she saw Satoshi sitting there innocently at his desk. "I mean, what is going on? Is there a problem?" Ayumi smiled sweetly looking at her classmates.

Everyone in the class pointed to Kizami who had her hands on her hips in a sassy way.

Ayumi sighed and walked towards the female and grabbed onto her ear dragging her out of the class. Of course Kizami struggled a bit here and there trying to escape. On the way out, Ayumi said, "Don't worry everyone! I'll get you a proper substitute. Until then, NAOMI, GET OVER HER AND WATCH THIS CLASS."

Naomi stuttered and ran to the front of the class trembling and stuttering. Naomi grew shy and antisocial since she had no one to push her into doing new things. She had no friends at all.

"uh..hh..ahhh...mm? uh...so, how is everyone this fine morning..?"

"It's the afternoon." Yuka said with harshness in her tone. Yuka was not very fond of Naomi at all. She was that pushover kind of girl; Yuka was the same way but she tried hiding that side of her a lot.

Naomi blushed and nodded; a slight whimper came out of her mouth. "Ah, yes, so...sorry...Yuk-, -Mochida-san."

An hour passed by and nothing happened. Naomi just stood there stuttering and checking Yuka out. All the girls were chatting away and all the guys were either eating food, sleeping, or checking other girls out. Where was Ayumi with that substitute? Yuka honestly wouldn't mind having Kizami back. She couldn't stand Naomi one bit.

Finally, Ayumi rushed back.

"Uh, due to lack of staff, and to Yuuya-san stealing the principal's car..and now that she's in a car chase, we'll have to end school early today. Sorry! Now," Ayumi pulled down the fire alarm, "Have a good day everyone. Do your homework!"

Everyone ran out of the classroom, they screamed and just fled like a group of ants leaving the ant hill. Everyone left. Ayumi was the only one..and Yoshiki walked in.

**Author's Note/Side note: Oi, I'm thinking of making a side story for Ayumi and Yoshiki for this story. The only problem would be that you'd ****_have _****to read both stories to get more info on Yoshiki, Ayumi, and Yuka. Tell me what you guys think. Should I do it? I have lots of ideas for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Onee-Sama**

**Chapter Five: **

Yuka giggled as she walked out of the school. She held onto her brother's hand and skipped with him down the sidewalk. Satoshi was as happy as he could ever be. He sure as hell loved his sister.

"Onee-sama? What should we do? Do you want to go home or go out to eat somewhere?" Satoshi looked up at his sister cutely and innocently. He batted his eyelashes that were rather long. It gave him a comical look when he'd bat his eyelashes and Yuka couldn't help but giggle and feel riled up.

"How about we sneak in our house real quickly then we get some money then leave for lunch?"

Yuka and Satoshi arrived at their doorstop eager to get in. She opened up the door and saw her parents making out. They were passionately kissing. Yuka's dad had his hands all over Miho and Yuka herself could hear some moans. The sound of the door startled the two adults, causing them to stop what they were doing.

"YUKA! sATOSHI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE? SCHOOL SHOULD BE OVER IN 3 HOURS!" Hiro scolded his two kids; he moved his hands away from Miho which were wrapped around her waist tightly.

"D-dad.." Yuka mumbled. "Well, someone pulled the fire alarm and we had to evacuate." Yuka blushed lightly. She realized her parents were about to have sex. Her face grew even hotter when she imagined how it would be to have kids already but still trying to sneak around and _do it._

Yuka was quickly interrupted from her thoughts when her mother, Miho began to talk strictly, but calmly.

"Satoshi my dear, would you allow Yuka to skip school? Would you go with her?"

"N-No! Of course not! I-I am not like that mom!" Satoshi started whining. He didn't like getting in trouble. "I-..I should of called you!" Satoshi started bowing at his dad and mom, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and spilling out ever so slowly.

His parents both at the same time hugged him so tightly and smiled and patted his head. "Satoshi, you're such a good boy, this is why you are our _favorite." _Hiro claimed as he played with his sons hair.

Yuka's eyes lit up. She felt her heart ache. The word 'favorite' echoed in her head over and over and over.

"Yuka- you are an embarrassment. Go into your room. We have guests over and they don't know we have two kids."

"So..you didn't tell your guests about Satoshi..?"

"Hah! NO! Stupid incompetent girl! We didn't tell them about _you_."

Yuka let out a whimper. She closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry. There was a huge lump in her throat and she tried swallowing it down. She manage to do so but she ended up chocking. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth so no small noises would come out. Satoshi's facial expression saddened. It was agonizing to see his sister this way..

"W-...why!?" Yuka managed to cry out.

"You'll learn soon. You're pathetic. Silly little girl.." Hiro chuckled. Miho and Satoshi remained silent. Miho honestly didn't care for what was happening. Of course, Satoshi did.

Yuka shook her head, more tears coming out. She rushed down the hall into her room and locked it. She squealed with sadness and punched her wall but she quickly said sorry to the wall and kissed the spot she punched and she quickly began crying. Yuka was too much of a softy which made her very angry. Yuka never ever ever has gotten angry. She was a softy. She flopped onto her bed crying even harder than before.

"_Why...?"_


End file.
